Conventionally, direct measurements of the behavior of a vehicle operator during vehicle operation are made using dedicated components (i.e., by components which are designed to be permanently associated with the vehicle). For example, some conventional hardware components are embedded within a vehicle (e.g., during manufacture) and other, so-called “aftermarket” components are designed for permanent installation within a vehicle.